Wonder how Kagome has been
by bittersting
Summary: Her name triggered the painful memory of the day she left.There was a note on the bone eaters well that read:'Sorry,I really will miss you all but I dont think I should be here anymore.'He regreted it but regrets are useless now.SONGFIC.Finally finished!
1. Kagome, that's her name

* * *

**Ok, I'd better do this fast. This is a one-shot song-fic-thing about Inuyasha musing about Kagome. The song is Whatsername by Green day with a few changes in the lyrics to suit the story.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I dream about it I DO NOT OWN ANY MANGA LET ALONE INUYASHA! That-lady-who's-name-I-remember owns him! -sobsob- (Authoresses best friend comes up a pats her on the head: There, there you'll own a manga one day... we all will...)**

* * *

"Kagome, is that you

"Kagome, is that you?" Inuyasha asked the figure who was walking on the side of the shallow stream. He touched her shoulder and she turned around and smiled. It was Kagome! The combination of her smile and the touch of her skin was bliss for the hanyou who hadn't seen her for at least 10 months unless you counted the disenchanting dreams about her that he saw every other day. To be honest, he had stopped counting how long she left after the 4th week as the days seemed to roll on mercilessly, killing him inside every passing hour. "Kagome it's you! You came back! It's really you!" he embraced her as one hot tear rolled down his cheek dropping silently on her neck. "Dammit Kagome! Don't ever leave me again. I missed you so much!" Kagome moved her head slightly and was about to whisper something when his eyes snapped open.

Inuyasha winced as he realised that he must have slept while he was flicking through the 'photos' that Kagome had took with her 'camera'. He glanced at the photo in his hand; it was one of him and Kagome eating ramen. He and Kagome were smiling in the photo; something he hadn't done for a long time. "Kagome…" he sighed as he looked at the face of the girl he cared so much about, no scrap that, the girl he loved. A dull throb, that he still hadn't gotten used to, hit his aching heart ruthlessly as he thought about what she might be doing right now.

_Thought I saw you walking around the stream_

_Then it turned out to only to be a dream_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

_She went away and then I took a different path_

_I remember the face and I again recall the name_

_Now I wonder how Kagome has been_

Her name triggered the painful memory of the she left. There was a small note on the bone eaters well in Kagome's hand writing that read: 'Sorry everyone, I really will miss you all but I don't think I should be here anymore. The shikon jewel is finished and Naraku's defeated so you won't need me anymore. I wish you all a great future even if I can't be there. Inuyasha, please don't come looking for me. I probably have sealed the well by the time you get this note. Maybe one day I'll see all of you, some day in the future. Till then please forget all about me and the three years with me. I love you all!' on the bottom of the note there was a photo that she had stuck on with glue. She was smiling and waving bye but it was obvious that she had been crying considering her puffy eyes and tear stained face stood out. Even if Kagome had requested him to forget her in the not, he couldn't. After he had read that note he had tried for several hours to try and get to the other side and finally howling her name into the night air after he took in that she will never come back. He remembered hearing the sad calls of several other demons including one from Kouga and Sesshomaru expressing their sorrow of the absence of the girl they grew to love (A/N fluffy's seriously OOC here but hey who cares?!).

Inuyasha wondered if she was thinking about them. He asked him self if she'd got her self a boyfriend. He immediately growled at the thought but told himself not to. After all, she didn't belong to him no matter how much he wished she did. He wondered if she got married. She did say that she wanted to marry quite young at around twenty so there was a possibility. Maybe to that hobo or was it Hoho guy considering all her friends said that they looked like a great pair. That Hoho did have a crush on Kagome so that could be happening. Inuyasha sighed heavily struggling to push away the depressing thoughts in his head staring blankly at the photo of when he had spent his time with Kagome.

_Seemed that she disappeared with out a trace_

_Did she ever marry oh what's his face_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

_She went away and then I took a different path_

_I remember the face and I again recall the name_

_Now I wonder how Kagome has been_

He couldn't blame her for going back after all it was probably because of him that she left. Not because of Naraku. Not because of Sesshomaru. Not because of Kikyo. It was because of him. The days when Kagome was with them seemed like years not months ago. He had three years, he had thirty six months, he had a thousand and sixty five days that he could have told her what he felt for Kagome but on the day he told her how much he loved her not Kikyo, she was there when Kikyo was about to kiss him. Kagome had told him that morning that she loved him and he told her about his feelings too. After extensive make out session he had ran off. It was so much of a shock. A happy, reliving shock though. He had to tell Kikyo that he loved Kagome. 'Maybe Kikyo would pass on' he had thought when he ran for her. She'd have never guessed that Kikyo was trying to force him to kiss her to change his mind about her when Kagome saw him. He should have stayed there with Kagome and tell Kikyo the next day. If he did she might have been sleeping in the futon and he'd be cradling her in his arms. But these regrets are useless. Right now he doesn't even know if she can still remember him. These regrets are useless now; she's on the other side never coming back.

_Remember what happened, it seems like forever ago_

_Remember what happened, it seems like forever ago_

_The regrets in useless in my mind_

_She's in my head_

_I must confess, the regrets are useless_

_She's in my mind, she's in my head_

Normally he'd be able to carry on through out the day but on the day he turned human. All the raging emotions he held inside during the rest of the month were let loose. He'd often reminisce about her while looking at in the things she left. Even if she requested him, even if he wanted to, he could never forget her or the 3 years with her. He knew that on the day he meets Kagome his heart would heal and he will say his feelings to her but until then he will wait for her and hopes that she will wait too_._ Tonight he lays here, drowning himself in the sweet essence of Kagome's aroma.

_And in the darkest nights_

_If my memory serves me right_

_I'd try not to turn back to our time_

_Failing to forget you or the time_

"Always remember me Kagome… because I'm waiting for you."

* * *

**A/N: Done! Sorry for making Inuyasha go through depression and heart break. Now, don't get me wrong, I love the guy. He's too easy to mess around with; it's just a cat-dog thing! Read and review please- first fan-fic so please be nice.**

**Just so I dont get sued, I dont own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does (YAY- I remembered her name!)**

* * *


	2. It turned out to be a lie

**I must have been seriously bored out of hell to do this. I had absolutely NOTHING to do so I decided to start the second chapter. To be honest I couldn't decide on what song to do, Nelly Furtado's 'all good things' or Avril Lavigne's 'my happy ending', so don't be surprised if I post another chapter on Kagome's point of view. Please review and tell me if you'd like a PROPER STORY about what happens. Basicaly this is a little bit of how Kagome's feeling. I hope you like this chapter, and don't sue me. I seriously don't own Inuyasha… well yet anyway (bwahahahahaha -cough- hahahahaha -cough cough choke-) Kaz: Don't worry; sunshine would never have enough money to buy Inuyasha from Rumiko Takahashi even if she saved all her money till the next three ice ages.**

**Sun: COULD YOU AT LEAST LET ME DREAM! cries**

**Inuyasha: feh**

**Sun and Kaz: HOLY COW! How come you're here?!**

**Sun: Can I have your autograph…if you have a signature.**

* * *

_Honestly what will become of me?  
Don't like reality.  
It's way too clear to me.  
But really life is daily.  
We are what we don't see.  
Missed everything daydreaming._

_Flames to dust.  
Lovers to friends.  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust.  
Lovers to friends.  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

It was too heart breaking at the time. Looking at him and asking him about what happened was impossible after what she saw. She thought that he cared about her too since he kissed back. Then he ran away which she thought was because he just realised he just wanted to be her friend for a bit more. After that she saw him about to kiss Kikyo. He turned from her potential lover to friend to a stranger she tries to forget. She has tried many times in the past year to forget about him but he is a scar on her heart that can't disappear. The dream that was the days she had spent with Inuyasha has ended. She's back in reality. She left him and the life she used to love for her old life where she is loved. Every thing is back to what it was like a few years ago. Her studying and her life have resumed from where it was paused three years ago. Her friends are there for her and her family loves her. Even after this, she still misses the feudal era. She left without consulting with her friends there. She misses the adventure. She misses Sango, Miroku and Shippo. But most of all, she misses him. Why did her dream have to end?

_Travelling, I used to stop at exits.  
Wondering if I'd stay.  
Young and restless,  
Living this way I break less.  
I want to pull away when the dream dies.  
The pain sets in and I don't cry.  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why?_

_Flames to dust.  
Lovers to friends.  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust.  
Lovers to friends.  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

Those days she used to travel with him seemed to be a scorched memory, barely legible after the fire of torment in her heart had burnt out. The heavy feeling in her heart were beginning to become a lot lighter and she had stopped crying while she would reminisce about her past. In fact she didn't cry at all any more. She hid her emotions with a plastered smile, only showing her real emotions when she would lay on her bed recalling all the memories of a year ago. Of course, she had loved being in the feudal era, even if it was dangerous. She used to live in an imaginary dreamland with no real end to it. One thing that is for sure is that the dream had died and she can do nothing except wait for the pain to heal and the scar to grow smaller in time. Some time she wondered if she is still dreaming, sleeping during her 15th birthday. Some times she wondered if all that Inuyasha saw in her was a shallow shadow of Kikyo or a jewel detector. Some times she wondered whether her life had a proper objective behind it when she was there. Now that she moved back to her own time, she had a proper future. She would lead a life where she falls in love, goes to university, gets a job, gets married, has children and dies old, loved by her grandchildren.

_Well the dogs were whistling a new tune,  
Barking at the new moon,  
Hoping it wont end soon, turned out it was a…  
Dogs were whistling a new tune,  
Barking at the new moon.  
Hoping it won't end soon, it turned out it was a  
Lie._

_Flames to dust.  
Lovers to friends.  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust.  
Lovers to friends.  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

It was foolish for her to think that they could have truly been she should have snapped back into reality long ago. For a moment on that day, she was basking Inuyasha's attention. It was bliss while it lasted. She loved him and he said that he cared about her (**A/N: note that he doesn't actually say 'I love you'- he wanted to tell her those three words after he told Kikyo his feeling towards Kagome- you'd know if you read the first chapter)** as well. She was stupid to believe Inuyasha would truly want her. It should have been obvious so her the moment he ran of to Kikyo right after her confession. He must have felt if he had wronged Kikyo after their kiss. The last few minutes before he ran off to Kikyo were just a mixed up mistake. It was all meaning less; their kiss, his words, her feelings. It was a confusion of the heart, both his and hers. Inuyasha confused his feelings in that moment of time and so did she. That confusion led to her hopes being built high and then broken down again. All her happiness washed away with the sea of tears that she could no longer shed.

_Well the dogs were barking at a new moon,  
Whistling a new tune,  
Hoping it wont end soon.  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day till the feeling went away.  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
The rain forgot how to bring salvation.  
The dogs were barking at the new moon,  
Whistling a new tune,  
Hoping it wont end soon, it turned out to be a lie._

Kagome opened her window wide open and breathed in the cool air. The days have felt impossibly long ever since the day the kiss happened. It felt like the sun wanted to stay in the sky that day, and all the other thousand days since the day she left, making her heart endure another painful day. The rain that once-upon-a-time had the ability to calm her in any situation was pouring down in the painted sky forgetting the skill it used to have. "Why do you do this to me Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered into the night sky "Couldn't you've at least let me dream a bit longer?"

* * *

**Its a bit short but hey, be glad I'm actually bothering with this. You should thank me instead. If you're not going to thank me but wants to than anyone else , thank Dark kitten Saki who was the only one from you lazy lot to actually bother to do a review -tch-. Well, review this chapter instead, okay.**

**Kaz: Sun, you're being too rude**

**Inuyasha and Sun: feh -sticks tongue out-**

**Kaz has a giant sweat drop on her head: …**


	3. Are they the waiting?

**THANK YOU (it's my turn now)! OKAY, greenday again but this time with are we the waiting. This time I'm going for a slightly more complex structure for this. You might want to take a note about these little things that will make this easier to read:**

_Italics+ underline - Kagome singing_

**_Italics + bold - Inuyasha singing (a little bit of imagination in this part)_**

_Italics - both of them singing_

Underline - Inuyasha side of story

Normal – Kagome side of story

**Bold + underline – Kagome and Inuyasha speaking/side of story**

**A lot to remember, I know, but bear with me. I did warn you about ten seconds ago. Once again I will AGAIN repeat the fact that all of you have probably guessed by now: INUYASHA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AND NOR DOES KAGOME, SHIPPO, SANGO, KOGA AND THE OTHERS. –Sun breaks down crying- Kaz: Personally, I'm grateful for that. Sun: Shut up, I can hear you! Talk about me after you're to far away that I can't hear the comment –Sun starts crying again-**

* * *

Kagome breathed in the cool air around her while tightly hugging her knees. She had lost her prospect for the future when she had went to the feudal era and now she had found them again, confusing her about how many twists there are going to be in her life story. Going to the past was the first twist, falling in love was the second, having a past reincarnation wanting to kill you is the third, having a wolf prince fall in love with her was the fourth and leaving there with a broken heart was the fifth. Shattering the shikon jewel was no comparison to all the love related events that had occurred and gave her a delusion that she had a change with Inuyasha. Her life is hard to live. She is always waiting for the next tragic twist in her life. Sometimes she wonders whether she should continue her existent or just let the pain flow out of her. 'Should I stop breathing now?' Kagome asked herself before replying that she couldn't, for Souta, mum, grandpa and all her friends' sake. She tried to reinforce her resolution to continue living by making her way to the roof.

She had started to find peace whenever she came to the roof tops of the shrine. She could just sit there and watch all the different people passing by. There had been a young couple had been hugging each other underneath a tree a few weeks ago. Kagome had smiled for them and their relationship remembering her own bitter-sweet memories. She spotted the man she saw under the tree but now he was embracing another woman, who looked similar to the lady he was hugging a while ago, wholeheartedly and the woman was about to kiss him. A sharp knife of her own experience stabbed Kagome's heart as she saw the lady walk out of a café across the street and run away after glancing at the site in front of her. It felt as if a scene from eastenders or some other dramatic soap opera was thrown at her. But who is she to comment about something like that? She was the one who had fought against monsters, the one whose reincarnation is their love rival and the one who fell in love with a half youkai who would've never loved her back. She just realised how much her life resembled an over imaginative drama written by some shoujo mangaka who threw in too much shonen in the manga (**A/N: definitely not referring to Rumiko Takashi because she's too good**).

A heavy sigh escaped from her lips and melted into the cold night air that was engulfing her as she looked out into the black curtain of sky that was letting little shards of light pass through. It was such a shame that this era had so many buildings blocking the way. The sky looked so beautiful tonight but she couldn't help but notice one single star in the dark blanket above her. It shone down on her and she could help but be mesmerised by the small star. Nor could she help think about him while looking up at it. She didn't realise that someone else was being mesmerised by the same star the same time.

_Starry night's city lights coming down over me  
Skyscrapers and stargazers in my head  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown  
My hometown was burning down in my dreams  
Lost and found city bound in my dreams_

_And screaming  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting  
And screaming  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting_

The small star that was burning in the sky seemed to call out to him. It somehow reminded him of Kagome. Today he was in hanyou form which meant all his screaming and desire for Kagome was locked in his head. The feelings he let out at the human night were building up. His silent prayers for Kagome not to forget him would never be spoken and nor would all the possibilities if Inuyasha didn't went for Kikyo. The fantasies replayed themselves in his over crowded mind. Kaede reminded him that the shikon jewel grants one wish for each person and needs to be purified after. He thought about what exactly he wanted to wish for. He didn't want to be full youkai in case he forgot about Kagome and was beginning to reconsider the wish of being human. The shikon jewel was complete as Koga donated his four shikon shards for the hope of retrieving Kagome. Neither of them could contain themselves for another five hundred years for Kagome. No, both loved her very much and the long wait would definitely kill them by depression. He, himself, couldn't live without her by his side for another year.

He looked back at his life and how Kagome was the first one to except him as he is. The bitter cold rage and hate in his life before he got pinned to the tree had been replaced with her sweet essence and her warmth and affection. He was so stupid for not even telling her about his feelings and running. The feeling of shock and relief that had rushed up and down his body when she confessed to him was being clearly remembered. He gently touched his lips where Kagome had kissed him. The warm feeling played back in his mind before being replaced with the sensation of loss and loneliness. He was so foolish when he didn't react I time too a twist in his life that he was actually grateful for.

After all this time, he realised what he had to wish for and he isn't going to change his mind about it. He may never get the chance to change again if Kagome doesn't have the same feelings for him anymore but he would be more than happy just to watch her live her life happily from a distance. He would be happy to protect her and be there to comfort her. The only thing is, will she be fine with letting him do that.

**_  
Forget-me-nots and second thoughts live in isolation  
Heads or tails and fairytales in my mind  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown_**_  
**The rage and love, the story of my life**  
**The feelings between me and her is a lie  
**  
And screaming  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting  
And screaming  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting  
And screaming  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown_

**"There are other twists in my life that I'm waiting for but are they one that will grant me happiness or heart break" both Inuyasha and Kagome, who were separated by five hundred years, whispered letting the wind carry the words and their tears away.**

* * *

** Whoop, this chapter's finished! It took me some time, but hey. I would love to hear your reviews and comments. I want you guys to have a say in this story so: would you like this story to have a happy ending?  
Kaz: I can probably guess your answers. And anyway sunshine would probably put a happy ending on anyway.  
Sun -glaring-: Shut up -get a massive sword and tries to hack Kaz-  
Kaz -running-: Don't mind me and my life in danger, just do what you think you should do  
Sun: Press that little blue button that say 'Go'**


	4. Over coming a thousand nights

**Yes, my dear readers, I am not dead yet. I must apologise for the extremely long wait for this update. It's just that my laptop charger broke on the half term and I was planning to write the chapter and post this up during that time. The warranty couldn't find me a replacement charger so I had to buy a charger replacement during the half term. The charger cost a bloody £80! I'm never going buy Toshiba again. After that, my laptop decided it was a convenient time to breakdown and after I got it fixed my exams came up so I had to revise until I couldn't think about anything else except equations and formulae. I had a series of writers block and started reading about 25 different manga for good inspiration. I apologise again for the mahusively long wait for this and the fact that I'm borrowing Inuyasha from Takahashi-sama. I don't get anything except the comments from you guys who review –nudge nudge-. I don't own any manga but I do own the charger I bought … I think. To make up for this delay this chapter will include 1 narrative song plus Kagome and Inuyasha singing a couple of songs to each other and as a bonus, the will also share a song (I wouldn't consider it a duet). This will be very long! I hope you enjoy and forgive me for the wait for the last chapter.**

_Italics narrative song_

_**Bold italics Kagome singing**_

_Underlined italics Inuyasha singing_

_**Bold underlined italic both singing**_

* * *

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda  
(I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me  
I wander within that repetition  
I found one answer  
that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt  
I can say "I love you" to the person who I love)_

Koga had turned to an empty shell without Kagome but he eventually got better as Ayame nursed him back to health. He's in love with Ayame now. Inuyasha truly loves Kagome and she said that she loved him. But since she never came back even after all those days, maybe she doesn't love him anymore. There wasn't much left to live for in his life so if he's ever going to tell Kagome his feelings he should do it now.

_Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka  
Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da  
Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou  
Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara  
(Do you love me? Or not love me?  
As for things like that,  
it's already fine either way  
No matter how I wish  
There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?  
That's right, and because only the fact of my loving you  
Is the truth unchangeable by anyone)_

Even if she doesn't love him he'd happily watch over her from far. Something's in this world just can't change no matter how many times you wish. For example; there never had been a single minute in the last 30 or so months when he hadn't wished that he just told Kagome three simple words. Just as long as she knows he loves her and he can continue loving her, it was fine.

_Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru  
Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa_  
_(I'll overcome the thousands of nights and go meet you now  
There is something that I must tell you  
I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me  
I wander within that repetition  
I found one answer;  
that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt,  
I can say "I love you" to the person who I love  
Even if those thoughts aren't fulfilled,  
I can say "I love you" to the person who I love  
It's the most wonderful thing in this world)_

Inuyasha decided he would visit Kagome for his wish on the sacred jewel. He would say those words to her. Even if she never waited for him, it was fine for he would search for her. His resolution stood firm; he will use up his wish to get to her and tell her what he feels no matter how scared and nervous he would be at the time…after all he wanted was for her to know before it was to late.

_She's an extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she can't seem to get away_

Kagome sat once again on top of the roof tops of the shrine even though it was raining heavily. It was lame hoping for him to come to get her so why did she still wait for him? He couldn't come here in the first place; she was the one who blocked this end of the well. It has been nearly three years after she left him but why can't she move on? He would never come back to get her. He's probably eating Kikyo's face of right now. He never had taken her seriously. She would have probably preferred to be with Koga who would at least take her words to heart. Maybe she should have stayed there but join Koga. But all those feeling got pushed back again once again as she remembered the time when he chose to show his human form to her. Maybe he did take her seriously, but not the feelings? The heart break that had caused would make it impossible for her to go to the feudal era just so that she wouldn't have to see there faces. It's these thoughts in her mind that makes it hard to let go of the feelings.

_He lacks the courage in his mind  
Like a child left behind  
Like a pet left in the rain_

Little did she know that Inuyasha was right underneath her. He was feeling so damn nervous. Inuyasha took in the smell around him and instantly picked up Kagome's scent. He could sense the annoyance rolling of her. Her sweet aroma was tinted with the smell of tears that had been shedding. Were these tears about someone else? Does that mean she doesn't care about him anymore? Has she already forgotten about him? He smelt it again. There was definitely a trace of another guy on her, well more like the titchy traces of a lot of guys. The doubt of her forgetting him grew in his mind. He opened the door and stood in the rain, drowning himself in the water and her scent. He's sure that he had been left behind long ago but no matter how hurt he is, he will voice his feelings.

_She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying_

She sat there wiping the tears that had mixed in with the rain. Her clothes were completely soaked and she couldn't careless. If she was to keep backing away from reality and its options, she'd rather die anyway. The tears annoyed her so much. She gets so sick of her feelings, the tears and reality.

_  
She sees the mirror of herself  
an image she wants to sell  
To anyone willing to buy_

Every time she got in a serious relationship (which has been with at least 10 times) and the guy asked "let's get married" (at least 3 times) she would remember Inuyasha's face melted on to Kikyo's and she would break up with them. She knows that he like's her past incarnation. But why does it have to be rubbed in so much? She would willingly pay anything to get the tormenting moment that was framed in her mind. She was sick of all the feelings that had built up. It truly sucked knowing that what you thought was the love of your life to be just a one-sided puppy love. It's truly sucks!

_  
He steals the image in her kiss  
From her hearts apocalypse  
From the one called Kagome  
_

Inuyasha also had that image in his head. The moment Kikyo kissed him and the moment Kagome ran. She never knew that he loved her more than any words can describe but he didn't know how to tell. If he doesn't now, he's never going to tell what he truly feels. He waked in to the pouring rain and walked towards the top of the shrine, were her scent was coming from.

_  
She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying  
She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
Some days it's not worth trying  
Now that they both are finding  
She gets so sick of crying  
She's an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl_

Kagome she was so sick of those tears that she was letting out today. But why was she crying today? Another tear rolled from her cheek to meet and mix into the grey rain. It felt like she was drowning in an ocean of her tears and Inuyasha was looking at her drowning, not doing anything.

_**Water grey  
Through the windows, up the stairs  
Chilling rain  
Like an ocean everywhere  
Don't want to reach for me do you  
I mean nothing to you  
The little things give you away  
And now there will be no mistaking  
The levees are breaking  
All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
And six feet under water  
I do**__  
__  
_The cool wind wrapped around her as she sang to herself. Tears came up to her eyes as she sung about how Inuyasha would never love her but she's trapped hating every second of life because he doesn't love her back. All hope had turned to ashes and no one could ever do anything. They just stare. They haven't felt this pain. They haven't felt the pain of knowing that all that the person you loved wanted was not you but someone who looked exactly the same.

_**Hope decays  
Generations disappear  
Washed away  
As a nation simply stares  
Don't want to reach for me do you  
I mean nothing to you  
The little things give you away  
But there will be no mistaking  
The levees are breaking  
All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
And six feet under water  
I do  
All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
And six feet under ground now  
Now I do  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away **_

Inuyasha could see her crying and it was hard for him. He walked towards her deathly quiet and hugged her from the back. Kagome was shocked. She was sure it was a hallucination. Kagome just ignored the feeling to hug him back. "Let me stay like this" he whispered in her ear. A shiver ran trough her spine. This was definitely not a hallucination. Kagome reminded her self that he loves Kikyo; he probably had a big fight with her. Even though she was enjoying the moment she wanted him to let go and stop confusing her. She couldn't say sit in this position since she'd end up on the floor with him. "Inuyasha please let me go," Kagome ask him, "just go away you've caused me so much pain so please don't confuse me." Inuyasha hugged her even tighter, "I will never let you go again and I would be crazy to let you go now. I've regretted going to Kikyo that day. So please let me stay with you." Kagome looked away since she didn't want him to see her eyes when she lied, "I think you should leave now. You love Kikyo and I don't love you anymore" That sentence stung Inuyasha. He turned her head and looked in to her eyes "tell me that you don't mean it. I stopped loving Kikyo ages before came. You don't believe me do you Kagome? I came here using the sacred jewel to see you." Kagome was deeply touched by the fact he used up his wish for her but it was hard for her to know that he thought of her as a reflection. "Inuyasha, please leave. You love Kikyo and I saw it myself so I can't love you"

_Telling me to go  
But hands beg me to stay  
Your lips say that you love  
Your eyes say that you hate_

_There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
What you build you lay to waste  
This truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
__**All I've got is what you didn't take**_

_So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces__  
__**And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets  
**__**Don't lie**_

"Tell me that you don't mean it Kagome." Inuyasha told her again. The rain hit her face making it difficult to notice if Kagome was crying or not. Kagome looked at him "You can't. What about Kikyo?" Inuyasha stared blankly at her, "How many time have I got to repeat this? I don't love Kikyo and she turned to ash the moment you left. Please Kagome, believe me." She just looked away "So is that the reason you came here? You came because I'm a replacement for Kikyo! I can't believe you Inuyasha! First you said that you cared for me and kiss Kikyo and now you want to use me as a replacement! Well, you can keep all your 'regrets' and secrets to yourself. I'm just all the things that you didn't like in Kikyo!" Inuyasha was shocked in how much she hated him "Kagome just listen to me…" he began went Kagome stood up "The fact that you hold me even after all this disgusts me"

_**You promise me the sky  
Then toss me like a stone  
You wrap me in your arms  
And chill me to the bone  
**__So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces__  
__**And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets**__  
__**Don't lie**_

_So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces__**  
**__**And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets  
**__**Don't lie**_

Kagome was about to run off when his hand grabbed her arm. "Kagome, please just listen to me. I love you not anyone else. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused because the pain you felt has caused me pain. Kagome, I love you so please don't leave me" Kagome looked at him. She saw how nervous he was when he said that. She saw how he had regret in his eyes. Kagome embraced him. "You know my feelings don't you. I would never truly want you to leave me again. Do you know how much the thousand nights I wasn't with you had hurt me?" The rain fell hard on their backs melting them together. "Yes I do. I felt the same pain. Kagome, tell me that you love me again" Inuyasha whispered to her. "I love you, Inuyasha" Kagome whispered back. The rain stopped as the sun was setting. Kagome and Inuyasha had finally over come the thousand nights and the doubt that had separated them.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I'd appreciate some comments on how to improve. You can all party that there is no more depression and watery eyes. I hope you enjoyed it and you didn't find the ending to cliché or cheesy. And if you haven't noticed, yes some of the songs were cut short. The songs I used in this chapter were:**

**Sen no yoru wo koete by Aqua timez (What is up with the band names?!)**

**Extraordinary girl by Green day**

**The little things give you away by Linkin Park**

**In pieces by Linkin Park**

**The reason by Hoobastank (look, I don't name these bands so stop looking at me like that!)**

**I will be returning the characters back to Rumiko Takahashi until another time. Since this story is finally over, I might start on a bleach one or maybe another Inuyasha fanfic and borrow the characters all over again! Did the chapter compensate for the wait for it? If you thought it was good, I want you to press that little dropdown list and select the little part that says 'author alert' and press 'go' (you don't actually HAVE to). If it didn't, too bad!**

**  
Beckie: Oh my cod! You're too damn mean. You meanie!**

**Sun: Don't you mean god and why are you here instead of Kaz?!**

**Beckie: Katherine's sick and I can't say god because I am god. (Long story cut short on my profile)**

**Sun: Couldn't you just say 'Oh my gosh' or something like that instead of referring to a fish?**

**Beckie: ….oh yeah!**


End file.
